Improperly in Love
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: Peeta and Katniss became best friends and their friendship morphed into something big. The sparks ended when Katniss discovered her father left her mother. Katniss is not very fond of the "lovely" feelings and anything male. In her modern Panem, where Katniss patrols the street as a police office, her life changes when her best friend chooses her to settle down with him.
1. Prologue

**FAGEtastic Four**

**Title: Improperly in Love**

**Written for: Fates-Love-Queen**

**Written By: Rose Melissa Ivashkov**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used:****A Hunger Games story, maybe an AU? No actual 'Hunger Games' but maybe the districts had arranged marriages? Or the male chooses a female?: ****Peeta and Katniss became best friends and their friendship morphed into something big. The sparks ended when Katniss discovered her father left her mother. Katniss is not very fond of the "lovely" feelings and anything male. **

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/**

Peeta and I couldn't wait to get out of the awful place they called a dance. It was obvious these couples weren't here for a "walk in the park"—the theme for prom this year. These couples here were more or so here for a "grope in the park". My best friend had brought me along to prom and groping him was not something I would consider with him being my _best_ friend.

"Having fun, grass roots?"

I made a face. "I am wearing five pounds of makeup. Of course, it only makes this crappy prom a bit more fun."

"I never thought I would see my grass roots all dressed up."

"First of all, it is _Katniss. _And if you have just stayed with your mouth shut and not _announced_ to the student body that you wanted to go with me to prom, I wouldn't have to be living through this at this moment, you big disgusting sandwich."

Peeta grinned, throwing and arm around my shoulder. "You're having fun. I could see it on your face." I squinted my eyes, hissing like snake, wondering what was wrong with all the couples. Were they really enjoying themselves. . .or had they taken a sip of the "Special Tea" before coming here? I looked up toward the ceiling and thought about how long I would last washing my face when I arrived home.

"Just wait for the best part, what all couples do on prom night. Sadly, it does involve taking off that dress that makes you look hotter than you already are."

Irritated, I finally turned on Peeta, narrowing my eyes at him. "When did you turn so cocky? What happened to the kind, sweet and shy you? Now you're just a big bell pepper."

Peeta only smiled. "All spiciness aside, you look really pretty tonight. Beautiful, actually."

I wasn't sure if it was due to the weird lighting or Peeta had an extra shine in his eyes.

I cleared my throat, conflicted on what exactly I could reply to that. I settled for sarcasm. "More of that arrogance?"

"I am serious—hey, what do you say about leaving this place? Going somewhere private? I feel your pain. This is boring."

I leaned back in my chair, craned my neck, and set my eyes on him. "Are those pickup lines? Peeta you ace your creative writing class. . .think of something better. I am not moving from this chair until you come up with something _creative_."

"What do you say about following me outside, saunter away from this uninteresting place, and as we walk you can take hold of my hand, intimately entangling your fingers with mine and upon reaching the spot of the destination I have in mind, we can go fishing with fishing poles created of tree branches scattered around, and we can finish the night off with a sweet, intimate, prom kiss, as we bask in the beautiful ambience this night, this moon, these stars offer?"

I tried to control myself, but the force of the laughter destroyed my willpower.

"I'm a romantic guy, aren't I?" I stopped laughing but there was a huge grin on my face. "I take that as a yes."

Peeta only smiled and took my hand.

Peeta drove his car a bit away from all the activity of our district, driving to the more rural side of our district, of our town. I was a bit worried he was heading into the next town over, when I finally realized he had slowed his driving and had turned into a hidden dirt road. The trees that blurred past us gave me a bit of frightened feeling, but I trusted Peeta, having known him since first grade backed up my beliefs.

Just when I was about to ask where he was taking me, my eyes caught the sight of a beautiful scene: it was a small lake, filled with massive boulders. I had lived in this district for countless years and barely I realized such beauty existed in the backyard of our district. I didn't wait for Peeta—I left the car and went to admire the sight before me.

The way the boulders were placed—well, they formed something around the lines of a pool. It wasn't one of those man-created pools, where people had purposely designed a pool with rocks—this was something created by nature. And the water—it had no interruptions of the rocks; there was only clear water, crystal clear water that reflected the incandescent light of the moonlight, lightening up the clearing so well.

"This place is beautiful."

Peeta only had eyes for me. "You are."

The moonlight hid my blush well.

He stepped closer to me and took my hand. "Now, the water is not exactly desirable at this time of year, but I do think prom night should be filled with memorable moments."

Confused, I looked over at him.

"We're going to jump in," he explained. "And then I can take you home—ah, stop with the complaints. We're jumping in. You won't drown. . On the count of three: One. Two. Three!" I managed to break free from his hold but he was successful in dragging me along with him.

Jumping from the highest rock gave me a good feeling but landing in the water was not the greatest feeling.

"Peeta—what the hell? 'The water is undesirable?' It is freezing!" Gasping for breath, and a part of my sanity, I trudged through the sand of the lake and onto shore. I gathered up my dress, feeling like I had locked myself in a freezer. I hugged myself, running into his car. Because of his thoughtless deed, I locked the car doors.

Peeta merely smiled as he unlocked his car with his keys. A moment later, he was inside the car with me.

"Laugh, Katniss. We're only seventeen once."

"This is ridiculous." I reached for his suit coat and threw it on myself. "I am so cold and scared my limbs will fall off."

"Katniss."

I didn't look his way, still trying to warm myself up.

Peeta sighed and began to do something that really made want to blush: he began to undress himself.

"What. . .are. . .you. . .doing?"

"Staying warm. Body heat is the best way." When his pants and shirt were gone, he glanced at me, patting his lap. "I can keep you warm."

I wanted to tell him to his face that I was going to cut off his manly limb but his body seemed warm and inviting. Raising my body temperature by a few degrees was something I wanted, even if I had to do undesirable things in order to get such result. I moved over to his side, letting him slip both of his hands around me.

"I am so cold—too cold."

"Katniss, you're shivering like an alien." He chuckled in my ear. "Remember your weird obsession with aliens and dinosaurs?"

"No, I don't," I spat out.

"You even had me call you Long Neck Katniss."

I stayed quiet.

"Why don't you take off that dress?"

"Are you kidding me? First you force me into that lake and now you want to rape me? I should have known!"

Peeta pushed me away from him. "Take off your dress. Katniss, I am your best friend and I respect you, but if you want to be really warm, I suggest you get out of those wet clothes."

"One day, Peeta—one day I will get back at you for making me do all those things I don't want to do." I was judging wrongly so. Before Peeta turned into this wild but still sweet boy, I was the instigator, making him do things that certainly would make a male blush. "Can you unzip the dress?"

"My pleasure."

"And stop with those arrogant comments while I am undressing. It makes me feel awkward. I never want to be more than just a friend with you," I said venomously.

"That is where we think differently" was all he said.

I was shocked at his words. He hadn't been the only one thinking about being more than friends. Peeta was a cute guy. . .and he was a guy I cared about immensely.

When my dress was completely off, I moved around till I was facing him. I crossed my arms over my chest, hiding the only asset of my body many men enjoyed ogling at.

"Peeta—Peeta. . ."

I didn't know what I wanted to say, so I was kind of glad when he kissed me.

At first, I rebounded, hitting him in the face.

I didn't give him more time to complain because I realized I liked his kiss.

The coldness we had been feeling before quickly faded as we kissed, heating each other's bodies.

Peeta pushed me to the backseat and we loved each other for the first time ever.

It was all laughs and smiles on the drive home.

At the doorstep of my front door, it was hard parting from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He threw an arm around my waist. "I don't want to leave you." He leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Tomorrow," I promised, pulling away from him. "You better go before my dad walks out with a shotgun. He knows we're friends. . .and he knows we would never go farther than just being friends."

"Well, what a surprise he is going to get when he finds out his daughter is dating the baker's son." Peeta kissed me again, moving away from me with a smile on his face. "Tomorrow."

He gave me one last kiss and he was gone.

Peeta's goodnight kiss lingered on my lips as I walked in through the door, the memories of him and me sharing a romantic moment never fading from my mind..

But the feel of his touch and kisses faded from my mind when I heard the news my mother had to tell me.

"Your father cheated on me."

My father and my mother had been the most gossiped in town—they were off different social classes and despite it all it, their love was strong enough to fight through all the battles. My father couldn't just leave my mother; he loved her immensely. But he had cheated on her. And if my mother's and father's immense love hadn't beat the odds, what were the chances of what Peeta and I liked to call love—what where the chances of that ever striving?

Just when I had thought I could have a chance at love—I realized I couldn't ever allow myself to be weakened by men.

Peeta and I would forever remain just friends and that would be the end of it. In the end, men were all the same, always destroying the hearts of women.

In the end, I assumed he would just stop loving me.

**A/N: Fates-Love-Queen, I really hope you like this. Thanks to Corrupt Subduction for being such a patient and great Beta. And readers, I am going to update 2/3 times a day, so be on the lookout! **

**Thanks for reading:)**

**Share the thoughts. **

**-Melissa **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: - Three Years Later **

There was a rule in my district, within all the districts of Panem; if a male chose you as his wife, you couldn't deny his request. Our district had even made an annual festival—every year, on the very same day, at the Choosing Festival, a man would go up to a woman, tell her what he wanted, and it became official once someone from the government wrote the two names down inside The Book.

Men only wanted one thing: a woman he could play with and then forget about. A man would treat a woman with indifference, as if she did not matter, as if she was only there to entertain him. I wanted to believe that all men weren't like that way but I had been a witness of my father's bad treatment towards my mother. Therefore, I lived with the belief that all relationships, marriages and affairs were the same.

My father had fed my mother all these lies and one day, he up and left her for a woman that worked at a bakery, figuratively slapping my mother in the face for loving him so much.

I glanced around my "polished" district, or town, and couldn't help but be grateful of my _disability_, as men commonly called it. I was incapable of bearing children and that was why I managed to avoid being trapped. Men rarely looked my way and I was fine with that. To other people, I was seen as a loose woman that lived with a hundred cats.

With nothing else to do, I hopped off the tree branch, catching myself on the next lowest tree limb, climbing down the rest of the way to the ground. I shot arrows on my free time and shot bullets the remainder of the time, when I wasn't sleeping or hanging out with my best friend; that was basically my day. I walked away from the forest to my town where anything interesting seldom happened. Pretty soon my feet took me into my home; I stopped only for a few minutes to ready for my shift as a police officer.

I wasn't the type of girl to go off to excel at the local college. So, I decided to join the police forces. My life was dull for the longest time until I finally learned how thrilling being a police officer could be: You could walk on the world and nobody could say anything because you were the law. Being a police officer, I could keep the men away. And as a policewoman if a man continued to "harass" me, I could easily arrest him. Being the only police woman in town, I was often given glances filled with disapproval. A woman doing what should be a man's job was very uncommon.

But I wasn't very common.

A few hours into my shift, I got a bit hungry. I hurried away from the activity of the normal townspeople—the constant shopping, the gossiping, and the mingling with civilians and ran inside my favorite shop—or _tried _to run inside the store. Before I could walk inside the shop, I saw something that really set my blood to boil. I saw my sister, Prim—she had been chosen at the raw age of sixteen to marry one of the richer merchants of town that only saw my sister as an object rather than a person.

The most horrible part was that my sister was completely in love with the man, despite him treating her a tad bit better than an unwanted cat would be treated. I tried to save her but she was already lost in his false charms and as a result, the Great Wall of China came in between us.

Pissed, I entered the place where the best treat in my town could be purchased.

_Boys are stupid. Stupid boys. They should all die. . .just die. Fall into a sewer pit. Get eaten by dinosaurs. _

The gun I carried only seemed less dangerous than it originally looked. I was almost positive my anger could do more damage than any gun. Stupid, stupid boys. Anything male—detested. Absentmindedly stroking my gun, I turned, calling out for my best friend's attention.

Blue eyes landed on me, moving to where my fingers touched the gun.

There was a smile already forming on my face, upon seeing him.

My best friend and I—we met in first grade, the inability to take care of himself concluding to the fact. Many of the school's student body bullied him because he was such a bright man. Me, being the unholy person I was, I befriended him and benefited from his intelligence for a while, until I realized he was actually a great person that always had me laughing and smiling throughout the days, despite what hardships I was going through.

I saw a question in those blue eyes, and I continued with what I had been itching to say.

"What really pisses me the most is the way men slap women around, showing their power, claiming them as prizes. That makes me mad. Sets my blood to boil. Men do what they please and women, we have to please men or else we're screwed. Shortening my rant, and let me tell you, I have a lot to say, but keeping things short and sweet, I hate the way a man can choose a woman as if he were picking out a choice of meat from the market. I was one of the lucky few. I am still single, but if a man ever chooses me, I know my life will be ruined. I don't want—"

"I have nothing left in this world, Katniss. My mother went off with another man, my father is not himself lately, and my brothers are all off and married and happy. I need someone who makes my life simple and complete."

Those blue eyes acted as an inhibitor, by the way they warmed my insides—I wasn't so fired anymore.

"The Choosing Festival is today," my best friend, Peeta, informed me. "Maybe I will choose someone today. I don't have to be so alone anymore."

The double meaning of his words went unnoticed by my ears but I definitely saw it in the way he looked at me.

I glanced at Peeta, shocked. Peeta was the most awkward guy in town, most certainly not the ugliest because finally after many years of knowing him—I took a long look at him; he made me want to blush. To keep things simple, I sometimes forgot Peeta was male. But goodness gracious—the way he looked at me made me sure he most definitely had a strong masculine side and a great dose of testosterone fueling his inner man.

If a person took the time to stop and look, amazement would not be a failure.

The thought of the way her husband treated my sister came back to me and my anger went off again. But behind the anger there still was a blushing girl whose hormones longed for the attention of a male, a male like one of those portrayed on a romantic movie or something comparable to an affectionate man on TV. Maybe, just maybe there still were good men out there.

Peeta stopped whatever he had been doing and came up to me. "I could choose you," he told me. "As my wife, you could do what you wanted. We'd be equals."

"I would never want to be with you," I spat out. "You're my best friend and I intend for it to stay like that."

"I choose you to be my wife." Peeta looked at me for a second, grinning thereafter, reminding of the day I had met him.

I crossed my arms over my chest, shaking my head. "Stop with those pathetic jokes. You can't ever make me marry you or anyone."

"I can because the rules in this town say you cannot deny a man's request."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I wasn't sure how I felt the seconds following after Peeta's sentence.

My feelings were unsure—I wanted to explode but I also wanted to dig a hole and bury myself inside for a few years.

There was seriousness in Peeta's eyes before he was exploding into laughter; it was a laugh filled with much humor, I could tell. "Katniss! I am such a dumbass. All the conflicting emotions finally make sense. I love you. I have loved you ever since first grade!"

"Please tell me you're kidding," I whispered, reaching for one of Peeta's great pastries. And no, it wasn't a doughnut. "I don't want to marry anyone—or _anything_. Besides, you want children. I can't have children."

"I was just kidding." I could somehow sense he only said the words to please and the words weren't the complete truth. Peeta leaned against the counter of his shop, releasing a breath, but still wearing that hot smile of his. "Have you ever tried? We can definitely try."

"What? WHAT? No. Noooo. I don't like you like that." I shook my head, rolling my eyes, making it clear that I was not talking about anything that involved us getting into a more intimate relationship.

"I'll pay for this later," I told him, taking a bite from those cheese buns he made that I loved. "I can't be acting foolish when I'm on the clock."

Peeta waved away my words, making his way to me, blocking me from exiting his shop. "You think I am joking around with you, but I am not. I selected you as my wife and you're going to be my wife."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You're harassing a police officer. Do you want to get arrested?"

"You work for the law and you're breaking it by not listening to me, _me- _the man that has chosen you to be his wife. Do _you_ want to get arrested?" The look that came upon my face must have been comical because Peeta laughed. "Ah, you're so cute. I can't wait till we get to baby-making practices. With how beautiful you are, I know they will come out looking good."

I shook my head, turning my back to him, so in denial of his fantasy—but oh goodness, there was this part of me that blushed because of what Peeta suggested, about trying baby making. Even though I tried to block out all of it, and though I was successful at times, the first time with Peeta never really faded from my memory.

"I am going back to my cop car to pull over people I don't like and make up random stories of why I pulled the person over."

I couldn't see his face but I could tell Peeta had a grin on his face with the tone of his voice. "My brother is still pissed because you pulled him over for going several miles under the speed limit."

"He was blocking my way," I muttered. "Anyway, I am leaving. I'll see you when you're not so delusional."

"Alright, my lovely. By the way, we have date later tonight. I'll head to your place at eight and regardless of how you look, we're leaving at eight."

"You're really stupid for thinking I am going to the Choosing Festival with you."

"Beautiful, just be ready at eight. Now go hop on your dinosaur and do your cop duties."

Right before I exited the door, Peeta blew me a kiss and threw a wink my way.

When my shift was over, I went back home and endorsed in a session of nerves in front of the mirror. These feelings were new and strange as I had never in my felt this strangeness with Peeta, until now. He'd been my best friend since first grade, after all those years of nothing, and suddenly this. Well, I started to feel the strange emotions once upon a time but the separation between my parents caused those feelings to be pushed away.

Ten minutes before eight, I finally found something suitable to wear. And just like had said he would, Peeta was at my door right on time.

"Nice outfit," he commented. "Makes you look plentiful and beautiful."

I glanced down at myself and abstained from rolling my eyes. Sweat pants and one of his large shirts was not very attractive on me. My untamable, rat-just-died-in-here hair has been the part of my outfit that wowed him the most. Right. Pfft.

"Katniss, my gorgeous, I brought some plant sex organs—"

"Get inside. Cops don't talk to weird people."

Peeta took his sweet time getting into my house. "Relax. Everyone in this town already assumes we have some benefits going on between each other, a result of us being butt buddies since first grade."

Before I closed the door, I took a glance outside to the Choosing Festival. "There is way too much activity happening out there. Those parties are only for lunatics."

"Get your shoes. We're going to go party with those lunatics right now."

I rolled my eyes. "I can sense another baby boom coming on."

Peeta stretched, making himself comfortable on my couch. "The result of our animalist lovemaking will be among that baby boom."

I joined Peeta on the couch, stretching myself, settling my legs against his lap. "Something is going to hit you in the head and knock you off that _high _dinosaur you've been riding."

"I am not giving up on us," he told me. "Marriage isn't so bad. It does have its ups and downs, just like everything else."

"Oh, yay. I am glad you can tell me some advice after your five failed marriages," I muttered sarcastically.

"It's _you_. You have this twisted belief that depicts marriage as horrible. I swear, stop watching so much TV. Maybe your life would be more colorful. Go for a ride on a guy's valuable _point_."

I shook my head, closing my eyes for a second, looking back at him. "TV is the only thing for entertainment this town. Really, you're the only person I talk to."

"If you think about it. . ." Peeta patted his lap and did not resume his talking until I sat on his thighs and after he had his arms around me. "If you think about it, we only have each other in this life."

I settled him against, the lack of sleeping finally catching up to me. "I am glad you're here, Peeta."

"I'll always be here for you, Katniss. Always."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

The next morning, Peeta was gone.

I allowed myself a blushing moment at the thought of sharing a couch with him before I was tough cop Katniss again that liked to abuse of her cop powers to make several lives of people a living hell. I hurried to get my uniform over my body, splitting my time between changing and preparing a quick breakfast and coffee.

Bagel and coffee in my hand, I hurried out the door.

In this very controlled town of mine, there was rarely any action happening for me to enjoy. The most exciting action I had experienced was when I had to track down a person that kept on stealing from the local stores. I soon discovered the culprit had been a small boy of very unlimited means who only wanted to help himself get by. I couldn't give the kid several years in prison—so, I gave him a different punishment. He had to keep the exterior of my home clean, for a few bucks in return, and I kept his secret safe.

As I had mentioned, no severe action ever went down—but it was nice when it did.

"Officer Everdeen, we have a situation."

"I'm on my way, Darius." I sped off in my department issued car to where the situation was going down. I was there within minutes, immediately hopping out of my car when I reached my destination, running to where Darius told me to meet him. Right when I spotted Darius, I was ambushed by two men.

I was taught by the best and trained with best, so it was such a nice surprise to the guys when they noticed I couldn't be taken down easily. One had his arms tightened around me and I kicked my way out of his hold, punching the other guy in the face. I was doing such a swell job until out of nowhere, one of the men knocked me down with one blow, making me fall unconscious.

When I came to, Peeta was by my side, softly stroking the skin of my hand. I still felt those strange emotions within me as I noticed him, sitting there, strained.

Of course, I soon as I could talk again, I complained.

"I missed all the action. The guy knocked me down before I could get into the action. That is ridiculous."

"I disagree. You caught a criminal and that is all that matters."

"Hell," I groaned. Peeta was instantly alerted, eyes filled with infinite amount of concern. My throat tightened as I tried to suppress the many emotions that had suddenly decided to bombard me in extreme attacks. Peeta came closer to me, moving his fingers around until his fingers were placed in between mine.

"Katniss, come on. I can't have you getting hurt like this any longer. You're the only person that is true to me—you're the only person that I have. I _do_ have family but you're the only person I want to be with," Peeta whispered. "I wasn't joking with you—I do love you, sweet pea."

I couldn't deny the fact that I loved the way he used my special and very secretive nickname when he gave me the whole romantic speech.

I couldn't deny the fact that I loved the fact that he loved me.

But I wasn't going to allow my mouth to speak what was on my mind, so I kept quiet and pushed those feelings away from my heart, to my mind, to the darkest and most abandoned places of my mind.

"Why don't you marry me?"

"Peeta, be realistic! You want kids and that is something I can't give you."

"I want you, Katniss."

"This isn't the suitable time to be all lovely and snuggly with each other. I got beat up, how shameful is that?"

Peeta shook his head, leaving my side for a second. No more than a minute had passed when he returned.

"Doctor said you could go home. Let's go." Peeta grabbed my belongings and aided me in walking to the exit of the clinic.

I leaned against him as he guided me to my house, not so far away from the clinic. He noticed as I was struggling, became a bit frustrated with my slow pace, and moved to pick me up and carry me the rest of the way home. Once inside, he laid me down on my bed, making my bed as comfortable as possible

Peeta handed me a glass of water and couple of over the counter pills. He stayed in silence, waiting till the effect of the pills came to me. As struggled against sleep and fought off these emotions that wanted to be expressed out loud, I watched Peeta. I reached for his hand; I hated being forced unconscious without any body by my side.

The pills came at me at full force; he kissed my forehead and then he was gone.

The days passed and I saw less and less of Peeta.

Finally, after about a week of _longing_ for him, I finally saw some _civilization_ coming from Peeta.

"Where have you been?" I demanded. "Best friends don't ditch each other in the times of desperate needs."

"Hiding from you," Peeta joked from the doorway. "Actually, I have been doing some arrangements."

I narrowed my gaze at him, wondering about the aforementioned arrangements.

Peeta came into my home, setting a piece of heavy paper—cardstock paper, it seemed—in my hands.

"What is this?" The font on the paper was too elegant for me; my mind was not so capable in comprehending the letters printed on the paper.

Peeta smiled, taking a seat beside me. "An invitation to our wedding."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

Peeta, a male, had said the word. Me being a female, well, there wasn't much I could do to stop the wedding. So, on my wedding day, I made it perfectly clear to Peeta how willing I was to marry him—_I really hope I don't have to explain how much sarcasm was implicated in that sentence_—such words had been said to Peeta ever since I had learned about the news of me getting married. But he was unwilling to give up on me, on us, always smiling, in spite of all the whining and bitching I gave him.

"Catnip, I can't believe this—you're married!" Gale, a cool friend since high school, came to hug both Peeta and I. "I thought you two would never realize you were madly in lust with each other, but—ah, you're married!"

"I am too well aware of that fact," I muttered, releasing Gale. Peeta grinned at me, sneaking his arm around my waist.

I tried moving away from him, but he whispered, "We have an audience" in my ear.

We continued to talk to Gale for a couple more minutes and then we were back to our table. For the sake of the curiosity of the people, I faked a great attitude and a great big smile, pretending to be all in love with Peeta. People weren't ever accustomed to seeing actual weddings in my town. The usual weddings consisted of a wedding ceremony where a couple was made husband and wife and that was about as good as it could get.

The celebration Peeta and I were having was something different.

Being married to Peeta wasn't so bad. Now, I had the liberty of annoying him for the rest of my life, something I would surely do.

The hours passed and pretty soon Peeta and I found ourselves going home.

Peeta took my hand, leading me to the richer side of town.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I am kidnapping you," Peeta muttered. "Serious—we're going to our new home."

"Why can't we just go back to my house?"

"Because," Peeta started, pushing me in front of him as we reached the door of a large house, "this is going to be our new home. With all the bakery money I had saved up, I invested in this house. The days that passed after we met, I remember you telling me you wanted a house on the merchant side of town and here it is."

I could only hope swallowing would clear the emotions that had formed in my throat. After all this time, after all these years, he remembered my wishes. Not only had he recalled what I imagined my dream house as, but also the wedding he threw for us, well, it was everything I dreamed of and never imagined. Every little detail I had told him, everything was present in that wedding.

But I couldn't just throw the white towel on my annoyance toward him—he'd ultimately forced me into this marriage.

Although I wanted to explore the rest of the house, Peeta made his way through the and into the master bedroom with me in tow. The first thing I noticed upon entering the room and turning on the light was the sight of the scattered roses on the bed and the champagne set on a small table beside the bed.

"Well, that sure is something," I said lamely.

"Gale's wife decided to give us this little surprise. After all, it is our wedding night." Peeta took both of my hands in his. "What do you say about forgetting everything for tonight, except you and me?"

I felt an extreme sense of nervousness erupt from within me.

I pulled my hands away from him. "Give me a minute."

Peeta wasn't having that and took hold of my hands once again; he kissed my hand and let me have my time.

I held back myself from running to the bathroom. There was only so much I could do inside a restroom, aside from the obvious things. Within a minute, I was back out in the bedroom.

Peeta stood up from the bed, unsure of what to do.

"I didn't agree to this," I told him, slipping off my wedding dress, and sliding into the bed with nothing but a sheet wrapped around me and obviously underclothes still on me. I was reminded of the way he had kissed me on prom night; I couldn't have that; I vowed never to allow for a man to break me. I grabbed some of the blankets and tossed them at him. "You're sleeping on the couch. Remember, I know how to shoot a gun."

"Katniss, it's our wedding night," Peeta argued.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. I want to spend the night with you."

"No. I see no point."

"If you don't want to do anything then at least let me sleep with you."

The gaze he gave me was so warming—the warmth spreading through me, my heart beating so fast—he pushed past my defenses and managed to get his way.

Peeta slipped into bed with me and laughed when I tried to scoot away. He put both of his arms around me and held me captive, disallowing me to do any movement but stay in his hold. "Katniss, you have to ditch all your modest ways now." He began to slather my face with kisses, anywhere he could he kissed.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on me. "I had dreams of becoming a nun, you know." I wasn't sure how I managed to speak after how crazy my hormones were going. I put a hand on his lips, stopping his kiss. "Stop. I am scared, okay? No man has ever loved me before. I've been intimate with you but then you weren't in love with me."

"Katniss, sweat pea."—Peeta smiled, tracing the outline of my features with his fingers, eyes shining in the moonlight—"I am sorry to say this but I am not done loving you. I am never going to stop loving you."

"Aww, such romantic falseness," I muttered, turning my back on him.

"Does that give me the assertive go-ahead to sleep here with you?"

"No, go sleep on the couch." I closed my eyes.

"One day you'll feel what I feel for you." Peeta leaned over and placed a very noisy kiss on my cheek and he was gone.

I wasn't sure how I managed to sleep with my heart beating so fast.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

There was a note waiting for me in the kitchen when I entered it the next morning.

_Sweet Pea,_

_Have to take care of business at the bakery shop. I hope you had a wonderful night. I'll be there soon, at the strike of the first PM—at one PM. Don't miss me __too much. Your charming baker will be back soon._

_Love, _

_Your Loving Husband _

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, reaching for one of the appetizing apples inside a large fruit bowl set against the counter. As I chewed on my first bite of the tasty apple, I decided to take a small tour of the house, since I had been too nervous last night to do anything but try and think of excuses to avoid what most every couple did on their wedding night.

It turned out the house was beautiful, a house I never thought I would be living in. The house was only one floor, but it was large, with expansive rooms and elegant but modern furniture and electronics. The master bedroom and master bathroom, they really took my breath away, having luxuries that I only had ever imagined before, the humongous bed being one of those luxuries.

As I toured more of the house, I thought being married to Peeta wasn't so bad.

The house was beautiful and all, but I felt too lonely inside. I walked out the door to find something to pass the time. I walked around town, catching sight of familiar faces, stopping briefly to chat and be congratulated for marrying such a wonderful man. As my feet kept wandering, I somehow found myself walking to the bakery shop.

I sneaked through the door with a customer that was currently entering the shop, so I was unnoticed by both Peeta and one of his co-workers. I pretended I was looking at some coffee mugs in hopes to keep the secretive role by my side. It seemed the co-worker was getting a little too intimate with _my _husband.

I tried not to let it get to me—_what the hell! She's too flirty and touchy with him. _

Hmm, a day into our married life and already our matrimonial status was faltering. What would be the status of our marriage a day from now? I really tried to push the negative feelings away from me, my mind, but all I could think of was the female's hands on Peeta, the way she looked at him, the way she always smiled, even if Peeta was dead serious.

I shot another look at the girl and was out the door.

I felt a bit of sadness as I left the bakery and went to the side of the town where all clothing boutiques were located along with the newly built giant mall. I never understood the concept of shopping but I was doing my best at it right now. I also never understood how so many people finding comfort in getting lost in the stores, but as the hours passed, I felt some sense of relief.

Late in the afternoon, or evening, I entered my new home, with a new look and attitude. I had met some interesting people at the shopping center and they gave me tips on how to dress. Usually, woman cops weren't supposed to be all girly, but marrying Peeta banned me from ever having contact with that field of work. The females I had met gave me pointers on how to dress for everyday marriage life and how to dress when it was just my husband and me.

They made it very specific I had to intoxicate my husband with lust through my female charms.

Peeta was distracted with the television when I walked in. Pfft, and he had critiqued me about watching too much TV.

"Burnt love bun, I am home," I called out, dropping the many shopping bags on the couch.

Peeta shut off the TV, not fully looking at me. "Glad you're home. Thought you had run off on me."

"No, why would I do that? I love my husband and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, since I wanted nothing more than to marry him."

"Sweet pea, what do you say about going out for dinner—whoa."

With the way he was looking at me, I couldn't keep the blush off my face.

"You already are and I have always thought so but you look very beautiful." Peeta stood up from the couch, making his way to me. He touched my cheek, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "I am very proud I made you my wife. I never asked if you wanted to marry me, but I am going to ask if I can kiss you. Can I kiss you?"

I nodded, and he moved closer.

Peeta put his hand on one of my cheeks and set his lips against mine, giving me a kiss the made me not want to stop kissing him.

I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to mine; he pulled me tight against him. It had been a while since I had done anything like this with a male, but watching TV made me have some knowledge. Immediately, my tongue sought out the entrance of his mouth. Our tongues explored. Our breaths kept coming in short gasps.

After a few minutes of kissing, Peeta pulled away, a gorgeous grin on his face.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Hey, I am not done kissing you."

"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to discontent you, Mrs. Mellark." Peeta gave me a fast kiss. "Don't you just love the sound of that? I love that sound of that."

"I _think_ I am starting to like it. I don't know. Mrs. Hawthorne would have sounded so much better."

"Oh, shut up, sweet pea," he muttered, quieting me with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

A week into our marriage, I was totally in lust with Peeta Mellark.

I hadn't known how the hell it happened, but it happened.

"What do you say about letting me sleep on the bed?" Peeta asked, patting his lap when I walked by him as we prepared to watch a popular film we hadn't been able to catch in the theater. I was happy to oblige to his hand gesture and settled against his lap, his hands instantly moving to tighten his hold on me, setting the popcorn bowl against the coffee table placed before us. "I am starting to get backaches and I haven't reached the middle ages yet."

"But you aren't on the young side either."

"That only proves that I have to begin spawning my prodigy."

I made a face at his words. He knew from the start that I had a disability—that I couldn't procreate.

Peeta tightened his arms around me. "You're going to base your knowledge on something your mother told you. I think your mother was lying to you about you not being able to have children. You can't be a hundred percent sure you can't have kids until you've actually tried—or have you actually asked for a professional opinion?"

"My mother is a nurse," I muttered.

"Nurses don't always know everything. Besides, your mother just gave you a hypothesis and she didn't actually test her hypothesis."

"No, she didn't," I agreed. "But I trust her word."

Peeta learned not to mention anything about babies in front of me as yet another week went by. He knew my hesitation about taking that _ultimate step_—having; to take that it would be like defying everything I had believed men before. But one day, my hormones could not be controlled any longer. Peeta had a late night in the bakery, hurrying to finish a wedding order; he was late in coming home to me. I had long forgotten my qualms about sharing a bed with Peeta, so I was a bit apprehensive about spending some of my sleeping hours alone without Peeta.

I hadn't cared about sleeping alone, but it was too easy to get attached to someone, especially if the person was like Peeta, a man that would hold you tight if you were cold or scared or just for the hell of it. It was too easy to get attached and attached I had become. And so, if Peeta was not by my side, my night would be long and my sleep unpleasant.

Peeta was taking a shower. He usually left the door of the restroom closed, with today being an exception, and the noise caused me to stir in my sleep. I was falling back asleep again but my eyes wouldn't stay closed after having the fortune of catching sight of a Peeta inside the shower. With the way the water fell from the shower and ran down his body I had never seen a sight so gorgeous.

My eyes only closed because they had to; I cursed every blink; I loved having him in my sight. It was a great tease watching him in the shower—to me, every touch he gave himself was erotic and only added to the large pile of lusty thoughts forming in my head. What would be Peeta's reaction if I suddenly decided to join him in the shower, help him with those innocent touches?

The sight of water gliding down his body stopped as Peeta turned off and exited the shower, beginning to towel himself off. I wanted those hands touching me in the way he touched himself but with more passion. The angle in which he was standing gave me an amazing view of his whole body**. **I was craving, yearning, desiring to have Peeta loving me—like I had so many years ago.

Peeta was done drying and dressing himself within the minute. I was disappointed to see he had those cotton pajama pants and cotton shirt he wore to please my modesty on or whatever was left of my modesty after witnessing such an erotic show. He turned off the restroom light, taking himself to the bed, where he snuck inside bed with me. His arms soon found themselves around me, as they always did.

But unlike other nights, I turned until my back was facing the wall and not him. I scooted nearer to him, going far enough to slip my leg in between of his. Saying no words, I slid a hand behind his neck and pulled his face toward mine; only wanting a kiss, a kiss I hoped would turn into what was happening in my fantasies right now: he was the one, my one, and I wanted him to love me.

"Peeta, I want you—I am not going to lie. Throughout our high school years, I had thoughts of me and you. Nothing more serious than us holding hands but there were thoughts of us together."

Peeta seemed shocked. "You practically vomited each time I brought up any thought or idea of us hooking up."

"No. I only lied. I wanted you. I want you." I took off his shirt. "I think it is time. We are married, and we have the privilege to each other. Remember, just like on prom night?"

"Oh, I remember prom night. I have never forgotten it. But Katniss, we _should _wait until tomorrow," he said, speaking in between the kisses he was giving me.

"Way to kill the mood, my burnt love bun," I muttered, moving away from, turning my back to him.

Peeta dragged himself to my side of the bed, pressing his front to my back. He kissed the back of neck, nibbling on my earlobe; he did small little things that made me feel wanted. "I want you, Katniss. I want you. I am too exhausted right now," he muttered.

"Just keep on making excuses." I shook my head, feeling rejected. "You have someone else. That's it, isn't it? You like your co-worker!"

Peeta chuckled. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"I saw her very chummy with you one day."

Peeta laughed again. "Katniss, sweet pea, wait till tomorrow."

"No. Tomorrow, I am not going to want to do this. This was your chance and you dismissed it." I removed his hands away from. "You can go sleep on the couch again."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Sweet pea, I am home from work."

I pointedly ignored Peeta as he walked in the door, a couple grocery bags in his hands.

"Katniss."

I disregarded him, paying more attention to my evening snack, a bowl of oatmeal and sprinkles sprinkled with extra cinnamon.

"Sweet pea, I brought you some cheese buns from the bakery."

Upon hearing those words, I looked over at him. "Hand it over."

He smiled. "Not before you give me a kiss."

I made a face a girl in love would wear and blew him a kiss. Years and years of knowing me, he understood how much sarcasm was implicated in my actions.

Peeta only smiled, coming my way to steal a kiss for himself.

"Despite your horrific mood swings, I love you."

I was annoyed at him; I had been for a week now, ever since he had denied my request at intimacy.

"Sweet pea, stop being mad at me, please? Things were going so great, and now we're back to day one again. Come on, don't you miss how wonderful we were?"

"Is the couch getting boring again? Is your back hurting again? Is that why you're suddenly so romantic again?"

Peeta chuckled. "No. Sweet pea, I want to be with you."

I wanted to stay quiet, but my mouth betrayed me when it whispered, "I want you more."

"I bought you some stuff. Look in the bag." Peeta winked at me and smiled at me.

And suddenly, I was this hormonal wife that craved her husband immensely. I made sure the bowl of oatmeal was safely put away before I was pushing Peeta against the everyday meal table. He was shocked at first, but then I assumed he didn't mind his wife going crazy on him, crazy in the lustful way.

"We should move to somewhere other than the kitchen," he muttered, breathless. "I love this crazy idea but we shouldn't break anything."

He picked me up effortlessly and took us to the living room; he gently placed me on the longest couch, moving to lie on top of me. Who would have known this inconsequential couch would be of such value later?

I kissed him fiercely, letting my hands roam downwards. I unwound my hands and let them slide underneath his shirt, my nails tracing over those abs of his. The way his warm hands smoothed down my stomach, sides and back caused me to come alive.

My hands did some more wandering of their own. Without thinking of anything but the simple thought that I had to get more of my husband, I pulled his shirt off his body; I was not disappointed to see what his chest offered. I already had seen him naked but it seemed too long ago, and my memory needed a refresher.

Peeta gave me a look that warmed my insides, heated me in an unchaste way. He began to kiss me again, not only my lips, but my neck, my shoulders, mostly the upper part of my body. Everything Peeta did felt amazing to me. I wanted to return such favor, but he whispered, "Tonight is all about you" in my ear. "Tonight is all about loving you."

"Peeta. . ."

Peeta was back to me again, claiming my lips as his own, while he shifted on top of me.

"Peeta."

"Hmm?"

"I have never been touched by a man besides you," I whispered, nerves controlling my body, I realized, for I had stiffened.

"I am untouched by men too," he paused briefly, "And women."

I put my hand on his shoulders. "Peeta, I thought you were a bit of a ladies' man back in high school."

"No, sweetie. No. It was all an act. Us meeting in first grade, I wanted you to be my first and my last. You were my first. And you will be my last. Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Alright," he said, smiling. "I don't want to be sleeping on the couch again. It shames me, though."

"What?"

"You have forgotten about our prom night, while I have not forgotten it."

"Oh." I had blocked everything because of the divorce between my father and mother. "Oh but it has been a long time. I am sure it is going to be just like the first time."

"Only better," he whispered.

He placed a tender kiss on my neck and soon he was moving with me.

I was Peeta was the only man I had ever been with. Ever. So, I was a little dusty in the intimate department but soon my body knew what to do. "Peeta, goodness."

"So great," he gasped out. "Katniss, you're so amazing, sweet pea."

We had to get closer, had to go deeper. The size of the couch sure helped with us getting closer.

It wasn't long before we were both desperate to reach that ultimate powerful high that came with being intimate.

When we were done, and our breathing was controlled, we lay against each other.

"The other day you made us wait for nothing."

"For nothing? This was one of the best first time experiences ever."

"I couldn't agree more."

Peeta's eyes shined. "Ready for another round?"


	9. Chapter 9

********Did not post chapter 8 because it contained too explicit scene. So, if you want to read it, drop off a review and I will send you the chapter. **  


**Chapter 9* **

I was disgusted as I waited with Peeta in the waiting room of the doctor's office. These old men. . .were here with their pregnant wives, _young_ wives at that. These young women had never had time to enjoy their lives, with each girl being not much older than eighteen; this law only had one good benefit—a girl must be at the age of eighteen in order to be chosen by a male. Well, except for my sister—her "chooser" had showed up with a wad of cash and the law had turned the other way.

I was most disgusted at the ignorance of the law. How could it allow this, little girls be forced to marry and become the ragdolls of the male that had chosen her? These girls had it bad and I was _still _complaining of being married. To me, not one girl that came into my view looked happy at being pregnant or married. I was more than thankful when I was called into the backrooms where I was going to be allowed to wait in a private room for the doctor, where I could vent alone.

Inside the room, Peeta began to massage my back.

"I know what you're thinking. Not all marriages are bad."

"It seemed bad out there."

"That is because you see the world with tinted lenses, your twisted beliefs darkening those lenses. You think that just because your parent's love and marriage went to hell, all marriages and relationships are going to be the same. It's not, Katniss. As for our marriage, if you think those qualms you have are going to keep me way, well, you're completely foolish for thinking as so. I care about you, Katniss, and I want to be with you. There is no way I am leaving now. You have been my best friend since I was five and I want you to continue to be my best friend till I am a thousand."

Peeta took my face in his hands and leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

I rested my forehead against his, taking slow breaths in. "Peeta, I am always complaining about being married to you, but I am glad I married you. I know my life would have been absolute hell had any other man chosen me. Thank you, Peeta, for saving me from the spider web I could have been tangled in."

"Kind words from my loving sweet pea? How kind was I to deserve such romantic nonsense?"

I moved away from him. "Just because I spilled out my heart's content does not give you a right to give me all these cute romantic nicknames."

"Alright, grass roots."

"Call me that one more time and you're going to be sleeping on the couch."

"I don't know about you, but I happen to like sleeping on the couch. The couch is wonderful."

"The couch is wonderful," I told him with a smile, unable to stop the flow of improper thoughts coming from the back of mind; Peeta and I had made some wonderful memories on that couch. I titled my head to the side and glanced over at him. "Hmm, we haven't been using the couch very much. If it had feelings, I'd say the couch has been missing us, our endless activity."

"Later," he promised and chuckled, common sensations of when he was around erupting from that womanly part between my legs that seemed to control most aspects of my life lately.

Right when I was about to suggest we ditch my doctor's appointment, the doctor walked in with one of his assistant nurses by his side. Time to endure more of the social flaws.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, how are we doing today?"

I was going to say I was bored but then Peeta settled with answering for both of us, "We're fine."

"The reason why we're visiting today? Are you two trying your hand at pregnancy?"

I flinched at the word pregnancy. I didn't dislike the prospect—I just had never imagined myself with another human being inside me.

"Katniss wants to ask you a couple of questions."

I hated visits to the doctors, especially these woman doctors, gynecologists. Everything was just too awkward for me. That was why I had dragged Peeta along with me. Although we were married, we were only sexually involved, not romantically but he did offer great comfort all the time. (Gale often teased we were improperly in love.) But still, having him around beat the awkward silence I had to endure when I came alone.

The doctor looked at me, expecting the first question.

"I want to get on birth control.

The doctor nodded and glanced over at Peeta. It was common protocol; if the man did not allow it, the woman would not have it. "And is that fine with you?"

Peeta nodded, smiling. "It is up to her. It will always be up to her. Whatever she wants, she can have."

"Sir, can I have a word with you?"

Peeta followed the doctor to the corner of the room. And without the doctor lowering his voice, he asked, "What is this? Isn't the husband supposed to decide?"

"She has as much rights in this marriage as I do."

The doctor seemed shocked. "Wow. . .what you have is so unlike any other marriages. A man should always have the last word. This is so. . .improper. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked Peeta, as if Peeta was going to be the one who was going to subject himself to the birth control.

Peeta smiled at the doctor. "Again, whatever she wants, she can have."

I smiled over at the doctor, pulling out my completely innocent smile, adding a bit of sass and arrogance to it.

Yeah. It was very uncommon for a female to do what she wanted in these marriages.

But I was not stuck in a common marriage. However, I was 'stuck' in an "improper" marriage.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

The problem with being a housewife was that I had no idea how to be domestic, or how to be a housewife. For most of my life, my mother took care of me, cleaned after me, made sure all my meals were cooked, so I never felt the need to learn from her ways. When I finally moved out of her house, well, there were quick ways to take care of meals, store-bought stuff. And as for cleaning, many people were eager to make a few easy bucks here and there.

But now that I was married, not only was I taking care of myself, but another person, I wasn't sure if my old vices were going to be condoned in this marriage. Especially since Peeta was not a big fan of the easy, boxed meals and canned soups. He also wasn't very fond of me just shoving all the dirty mess under the bed or inside the large closet.

"Katniss, sweet pea, I am doing laundry. . .do you need clothes?"

In a normal marriage, it usually was the woman that looked after the man. But since Peeta and I were definitely not sharing a normal marriage—he ought to start taking care of me. Just because I had never learned the domestic ways of a good woman that did not mean I was going to begin on the household lessons anytime soon. And really, I had no reason to learn—Peeta knew how to take care of himself and meme. Besides, he wanted me to be his wife; he never specified what kind of wife he wanted me to be.

"Yeah. . .but my clothes are scattered around our bedroom. But I don't feel so well—" I had to say no more because Peeta was leaning down to give me a kiss, and on his way to take care of the household needs of our home. In the meantime, since it was so late outside and I felt so useless watching Peeta do all the work, I stood up from the couch and went inside the kitchen. I was not the greatest cook but I had survived on my own for a while.

But that didn't stop me from running to Peeta for some friendly cooking advice.

He only smiled when I asked him all those ridiculous questions.

"Sweet pea, you don't have to do anything. I can do it for us."

"No," I told him, touching his cheek. Peeta was such a wonderful man. "I want to take care of you. You're always on the lookout for me, and I want to do the same for you."

"Katniss, you're here with me. You saved me from being alone. That is enough."

"'You saved me.' No. Please. No. We're not in love. We can't become one of those romantic couples. That is what I fear most out of this marriage. We're just married. . .and nothing else."

"Katniss, I am sorry I am not the man you dreamed about marrying—"

"I never dreamed about marrying anyone!"

"—but tough luck—you're staying here with me. I've had unexplained feelings towards you for the longest time and now that you're mine, I am not easily going to let you go."

I leaned against the counter of the kitchen. "We're not going to argue. We're starting to annoy people and anger others. I never hear anything coming from our neighbors, can you imagine how it is like to live next to us? Not even the kids next door make as much noise as we do. I won't be surprised if the whole neighborhood is cleared by the end of this year."

What I loved about Peeta—he could never stay mad at me for long.

Peeta came my way, putting both his hands on my waist. "We are so married. Always hating on each other and then loving each other the next second. I think we're in love."

"You have some twisted beliefs there, my loaf of bread," I muttered darkly, pushing away from him, going to wash the dishes. "We're not in love."

"I think differently," he said, coming behind me, wrapping both of his arms around my waist while I continued to wash the dirty dishes.

"You may be, but I am not. Cops don't fall in love with weirdos."

"So, isn't it wonderful that you're not a cop any longer?"

I narrowed my eyes and threw the dishrag away, walking back into the living room.

Peeta settled himself against the long couch we loved to make use of, stretching out his long legs to make himself comfortable. "What do you say if we stop all these negative comments and emotions and focus on us, making this household a happier place?" He grabbed a blanket from somewhere near the couch and spread it on top of him.

_Oh, how dare he tease me! _He knew cuddling was my weak spot.

With no excuses coming into my mind, I joined him on the couch, right on his lap. I snuggled into him as he tightened his hold and the blanket around me.

"Why do you insist on fighting me?" he muttered, kissing the top of my head. "I am trying, Katniss. But you have to make an effort as well."

"I am sorry," I whispered. "I was so used to being alone. But I like having you around."

"I love having you around." Peeta shut off the TV and the lights with the giant remote he had in his hands. "You're my best friend, you know that, right?"

I nodded, getting my arms around him tighter.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

For that, I didn't have anything to say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

"What do you think of this shirt?" I asked Peeta, pulling out another shirt off the rack. "According to my Cinna, these colors are in style lately."

"I suppose, but do you really think a peach would go with me?"

"My beautiful Peeta, with your cute face, anything goes with you."

"I _am_ pretty beautiful."

"Don't get too cocky. I was only kidding around and kissing ass to convince you to buy that shirt."

"I am a charming guy, but in this marriage, you're the one that holds all the beauty with your flawless looks."

I allowed a moment to blush and placed the shirt back on the rack. "I am done with shopping for you. I can't handle it today. I am feeling too exhausted. Like I am about to get sick, actually."

Immediately, Peeta was concerned. He touched my cheek as if he were checking for a fever. "How do you feel? How sick do you feel?"

"I am sure a nice, long nap will chase off these bad feelings." I took the hand that was touching me inside my own. "I am okay. Don't worry about me. But let's get out of this horrible men's store—I can't be inside the same store as my sister's husband. I can't stand to see that man." My sister's husband glanced my way, a destructive smile on his face as he continued to talk to one of the store employees. He was the reason why I had joined the patrolling forces. He disliked me immensely, a result of a past conflicting situation; he often had my life threatened.

I ignored him and dragged Peeta outside with me.

"You sure you're okay?"

I nodded, enjoying the way his hand tightened around mine. I surprised both of us when I didn't pull away from him. I continued to hold his hand as we walked across the street; in fact, I rarely let go of his hand the entire time we shopped for house and personal supplies.

"Sweet pea, I hate seeing you upset. Cheer up. Smile." Peeta let go of my hand but resumed with the touching by settling his whole arm around my waist. "I want to see you smile. What can I do? You know I'd do anything to see that smile I love so much." When I remained quiet, Peeta took me to the _very personal _section of the store. "Protection shopping. That makes anyone happy."

I tried to hide it but a smile crept up to my face.

"Hmm, what do you say about experimenting?"

"I don't mind it. We do love experimenting," I reminded him, remembering those good times experimenting on the couch.

Peeta pulled out that delicious grin of his, shrugging as he placed several boxes of protection inside the cart I was pushing. He walked a few steps away from the male section and to the female section. Years of him being my best friend—he knew what product I favored to cope with nature's monthly gift. But what made me want to cringe was when he dumped a couple ovulation and pregnancy tests inside the cart.

"Whoa, whoa. What do we need these for?" I asked, getting a bit freaked out.

"I need them for me, Katniss," he mumbled innocently. I could tell he was suppressing a smile.

"Peeta?"

"You never know when you might need them."

"Oh. . .are you having suspicions of being pregnant, Peeta? If so, who is the father?"

"That cop you've always had a crush on," Peeta sarcastically said. "My argument of before, we never know when or if we might need these."

I raised a brow at him and decided to say nothing as I pushed the cart inside to the paying line.

Back at home, I really wanted to try those ovulation tests but not when Peeta was around. So, I told him to check up on his father. He seemed a bit hesitant to agree but he agreed after a couple of seconds of mental debate.

"Don't wait up for me, sweetheart. My dad seems like a quiet guy but when you get him talking, it's a bit hard to quiet him."

"Okay, but hurry back. I hate sleeping without you." I made a face.

Peeta came to my side, touching my cheek. "Erase that face. I'll be back soon. Very soon." He kissed my cheek and daringly pecked my lips.

Once he was gone, I set to work on research of my own body with those ovulation tests.

Hours later, I never noticed Peeta had returned because I was in the shower. So it was a bit of a shocker to see him inside the shower with me. His naked body was enough distraction and I even forgot about what I had been worrying over before I jumped inside the shower.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" he said against the area of my skin located behind my neck.

"I want to take a shower, Peeta," I whispered, pulling out the sexiest voice I had, only kidding around.

"I was expecting a more daring answer, but that will do. And I can help you with your needs." He grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some on top of my head. He wouldn't stop squeezing until the entire bottle was empty; he threw the empty bottle outside of the shower. "Shampoo is gone. Oh, well. We can go shopping. Right now, it is time to have some soapy and wet fun, if you know what I mean."

What I couldn't understand of Peeta's words—his hands quickly showed me what he intended to do with me.

We did have soapy and wet fun in the shower.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Is it normal for us to be all lusty?"

Peeta folded his arm under his head as we rested against the couch, both fully naked and still connected with each other. Goodness, I only hoped we never rid the living room of the couch. Peeta and I spent more time sleeping, sexing, and anything else on the couch than we did on the large bed inside our bedroom. The reason why we never left the poor couch alone was because Peeta and I loved being close and we figured we could be closer on the couch. So, we seldom left the couch alone.

I scooted closer to him, setting an arm around him. "I mean, we're rarely off each other."

Peeta rubbed my bare back, tracing patterns indiscriminately with his fingers that caused Goosebumps to arise on my skin. It wasn't a mystery, even from the start—Peeta's touch always warmed me, controlled me, and made me feel safe and not so alone. But most of all, especially nowadays, his touch made me infinitely and timelessly loved.

"And you're worried about this, please inform me why." Peeta kissed the top of my head tenderly. "Worried one day we won't be able to separate? I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind us staying like this for a very long time," Peeta joked and I laughed.

"I wouldn't mind it either." I closed my eyes moments later, placing my cheek against his cheek.

"Katniss"—Peeta's yawn interrupted what he had been about to say—"what do you say about getting out of this house today? Poor couch is going to collapse with us always riding it as if it were an amusement park ride."

"The couch has all the blame—why does it have to be so comfortable?"

"Sweet pea, let's get dressed and take a little trip outside. Not far, 'cause I know your admirable laziness will not allow that."

"I am not lazy," I shot back. "I just prefer not to be all active throughout the day."

Peeta winked at me but continued with his argument. "We can spend some quality time together right outside the back door."

"I would much rather have some fun inside the house. You and me. Naked. On this couch."

"I swear one of these days this couch will overthrow us," he muttered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. I don't know he managed to do it but he slipped out from under without perturbing my comfortable position against the couch.

"I am cold," I told him.

When he covered me with a blanket and not his body, I was disappointed to see his mind was made.

If I didn't want to rot all day inside my home without Peeta, I would have to join him outside.

Displeased, I dragged myself up from the couch and into the master bedroom for a quick clean up shower and a change of clothes. I changed into one of those scanty outfits the fashion designer at the mall had chosen for me.

Peeta was all smiles when I joined him outdoors.

"I love that outfit."

"Of course you do. It practically has me naked."

"And those rubber boots, you can't even imagine what they do to your legs. Fashion and work clothes incorporated into one. Only my hot wife can manage that." Peeta came closer to me. "Do you remember when we were seventeen?"

I tried to set my face into an "I just sucked on a lime" face but I couldn't keep my emotions in check. The large grin I wanted to hide pushed through my defenses and appeared on my face. How could I forget senior year of high school, when we were both seventeen? That was the day my shy, kind, cute Peeta had turned into my rebel, asshole, hot Peeta.

Of course, at the end of the day, despite what feelings controlled him, he was always my best friend. During our seventeenth year of life, well, that was when Peeta's friendship and mine had gone out of line, taking steps away from the casual to the more intimate side. He'd grown a pair and asked me to prom. And on prom night that was the night Peeta kissed me for the first time, loved me for the first time, causing such conflicting emotions to stir within both of us.

"That was the first time you kissed me. And I slapped you." A chuckle spilled from in between my lips.

"Slap? Is that you call that? Katniss, you nearly knocked down some of my teeth. I would call that a punch in the face." Peeta dropped all forms of teasing and the sexual conversation when he looked at me with his eyes shining and said, "I am such a lucky person for having met you back in first grade. I immediately knew I wanted the girl with attitude, my only friend."

There was a spark within me that I had never known. I knew it wasn't that lust that always seemed to surround us—it was something different. Something so different. I was not sure what the hell I was experiencing, but I knew for sure that it was not normal for a heart to start beating so intently, so fast. For no known reason, my cheeks were flushed, flamed, red and my insides were turning into _nothing_, into gelatin, only held up by this unknown yet so powerful feeling.

Peeta's eyes locked with mine and I knew I wasn't the only one who was experiencing such conflicting emotions.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"You know. . .all this loving has deprived us from the real world. Some married couples do have a social life."

"And I am still craving those cheese buns you love to make," I said, slipping a fresh shirt over my head since the other one had suffered damage due to Peeta's destructive sexual behavior.

"What do you say about taking a small trip to the bakery?"

"Anything for you, my Peeta-fajita."

At the bakery, I wandered into the store, Peeta following behind me. I loved the bakery, I loved being inside of it, especially when Peeta was baking. The combined smells of spices and all those ingredients Peeta used to make such wonderful pastries intoxicated and tantalized my sense of smell. And the delicious cappuccino he made really knew how to get my day going, get me going. I was such a lucky woman for being married to such a creative man.

"Mmm," I breathed out. "I love this place. Magic happens in this place."

"You sounded like one of those crappy TV commercials."

"Come to the Mellark bakery and buy your bread today!"

Peeta made a face. "Katniss, that was horrible. I am glad you're my wife and not some TV announcer. That voice is more entertaining when it is _whispering_ dirty things."

I chuckled, hopping onto the counter. "So, Baker P. Mellark, what will we be doing today? Anything you want me to do. . .I'll do for you so as long as I get those cheese buns in return."

"I swear that holds a sexual promise."

"Maybe it was a sexual promise." I winked at him.

"I think I am going to have to send you home if you want those cheese buns to be finished by today because those suggestive comments you tell me will be enough to deprive me from my baker duties."

"No one else will be coming in here, right?"

"Correct," he said, pulling out a mixing bowl.

I gave him a cheeky smile. "Okay, take off those clothes that seem very uncomfortable. It would be such a promiscuous scene and I would love to witness this—my husband naked and cooking for me."

Peeta seemed taken aback but the sexual interest in his eyes wasn't exactly obscured from me.

"It has been one of my sexual fantasies since I was improper enough to fantasize about you and me. I came into the bakery and imagined you naked, cooking for me. And I just sat"—I pointed at a lonely chair nearby—"in that chair, wondering when you would give _me_ attention. . ."

"Crap, Katniss," he mumbled.

I loved having such an effect over him; it made me go a bit wild.

"You're not one for those bad words, you naughty boy." I laughed, realizing I made no sense. Those sensuous thoughts really knew how to perturb my sanity. "Get to making those cheese buns for me."

Peeta crossed his arms over his chest. "I will. . .but you're going to be cooking with meme."

"My husband wants me to burn down the bakery. Nice."

"It won't burn down. I know how to put out fires. I was a firefighter, remember?"

"For a day," I reminded him. "You volunteered only for a day."

"Doesn't change the fact. Moving on—I am going to show some of my boss baking skills." Peeta put on an apron and handed one over to me. He couldn't take his eyes off me when I had it on. "Ah, how sweet and adorable you look. I like it when you're domestic."

I winked at him. "Now moving on to what we came here for—show me some of your skills. I want to eat those cheese buns."

"The first step in baking is"—Peeta walked around the backroom (where all the action happened—baking action) of the bakery until he turned on a large stereo—"putting on a little bit of music." My bored expression caused him to add, "Be a vigilant student. Listen carefully, ask question and pretend you give a damn about what I have to instruct."

Before I knew it, there were girly giggles coming from my mouth. What in the world was happening to me? I was becoming an unguarded girl. Going from detesting men to—I glanced over at Peeta who was very preoccupied with his baking duties but he never failed to give a sweet smile my way—feeling such confusing and strange emotions.

"And there you have it. Now we just need to knead the dough." Peeta looked up from mixing ingredients in a bowl. It was the cutest sight, seeing him so jubilant, with flour adorning most on his face. I gave a small laugh. "But my beautiful wife will have the honor of kneading the dough. I want to see how well those wonderful hands of yours can work."

"They've done you pleasures," I told him, hopping off the counter. "But I will show you what I know." I made my way to his side and took over the spot where he had been at, setting my hands against the dough. I had no idea what I was doing so I was pretty glad when he came up behind me, standing behind me, moving his hand on either side of me, helping me knead the dough.

"Am I doing a great job?" I was shocked I was able to speak. Having Peeta so close while we weren't trying to ravage each other on the couch was strange for me.

"You're doing awesome." He continued to work the dough—my attempts were useless.

"How awesome?"

"So awesome. . .I want to kiss those tasty lips of yours." Now, those words paralyzed me. He kissed the spot near my ear. "I love you, Katniss."

Again, I felt the strange feelings.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

The days after the strange sensations came at me passed by relentlessly fast. Every day with Peeta was a new day filled with infinite new things, nothing ever being routine. My time with Peeta, no day was ever the same, no day was ever dull, no day ever made me wish I was not married. However, I did wish I would have been in love, and not just in lust, with Peeta to give him the full experience of marriage.

Peeta almost had me convinced that I have a happy, married life with him.

"What about these? I can see you wearing something like that."

"No. Too showy."

"Katniss, sweet pea, the dress you wore the other day covered almost nothing. And we were in public."

"Well, sometimes I do like to drive you crazy when I wear those short dresses that show off my legs, the legs you love to look at."

"Sweet pea, you drive me crazy, whether you're in those dresses or not. It's just like when we were seventeen, in the backseat of my car on prom night. It's funny, really. We made fun of those couples that always ended up in the backseat and you always laughed at people who made love to each other on prom night and look at what we did on prom night, on the backseat."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't remind me of those days. And right when I came home, I realized my mother and father were getting divorced."

"I am glad I have you back. Now I am just trying to win that heart over so you can finally be my wife. By the way, nice job in picking a movie."

I smiled. "It only sucks a little bit."

"A little bit?"

"You're supposed to be trying to satisfy me, remember? You want me to be your wife for a very long time, keep me happy and satisfied?"

"I am doing a pretty good job."

"I beg to differ. Our sexual times together are the only highlights of our relationship."

"So if it weren't for those sexual escapades we have—you wouldn't be here?" Peeta shook his head, only pretending to be serious.

"Besides, I only want that bakery. That is why I am eager to be married to you."

The grin on Peeta's face caused all sorts of sensations arise from within me, both sexual and romantic.

He turned back to the movie while I continued to look at him.

"And that is why those characters are the first to die in these kinds of movies—Katniss, are you falling asleep again? I hate to remind you but you just woke up from your nap."

I blinked my eyes and yawned, leaning into him. "Today is my lazy day. Saturdays are always my lazy day."

Peeta took his eyes from the TV for a second and looked at me. "Those birth control pills have really messed with you."

I nodded, closing my eyes. "I don't understand why I have to take them. They make me sick and they are protecting against nothing, since I can't get pregnant."

"Why are you taking them then? You claim you can't have children. If you absolutely think so, stop with the pills. I think you still believe there is a chance for us."

"Peeta, just shut up and go make me some cheese buns."

"Katniss. You do have hope."

"I don't want to disappoint you—you want kids and I want to give you one." The painful tone in my voice was something even _I _couldn't manage, couldn't bear. Without looking at Peeta, or saying anything else, I slipped on my shoes and went outside.

Peeta moved to follow me.

"Peeta, please don't follow me."

"Katniss, where are you going?"

"Peeta, please just stay back." Living in bliss for a month or so hadn't made me forget about my cop abilities, so I broke off into a fast run. (I did have to chase criminals at this speed.) But I had almost forgotten that Peeta had once been the undefeated person on the track team. I had the lead for a while and right when he was about to grab me, I threw myself off the rock I had had stopped at.

Of course, upon landing—no, I had not committed suicide—inside the water of the lake, I gasped. The water wasn't freezing, but not exactly at a warm temperature. It didn't matter when I emerged because I was laughing. Peeta landed in another area and when he saw me, he swam to where I stood.

"That was something."

"I told you nothing would happen if we jumped off that rock. But no—you always have to be the overprotective brother slash best friend."

Peeta laughed. "Please don't use brother when you're describing me. I don't think a brother would sleep with his sister. A best friend, however. . ."

I stayed quiet as I looked around myself, taking in every detail of my surroundings.

And I was taken back to seventeen.

Of the way Peeta and I had jumped into the lake after Peeta and I decided prom was over.

The way he had kissed me.

The way he had touched me.

The way he had loved me.

There was no doubt in my mind that the feelings I was feeling were the same as that prom might, maybe a little bit stronger but still the same.

I loved Peeta. He'd been my best friend for years, countless years—how could I not fall in love with my best friend?

I looked over at him and said, "I love you, Peeta."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: - A Day Later**

I pushed my way into the door of the house Peeta and I shared feeling a bit confused. Upon entering the house and locking the door behind me, I saw arrows pointing toward the back side of the house. I followed the arrows, wondering what the hell was going on. Finally, after some time walking, the last arrow led me outside. . .where Peeta waited near a small table with candles, champagne, and silver platters.

"Oh, no. Peeta, are we seriously doing this?"

"You told me wanted to reenact that movie scene, the romantic dinner. And we're doing it." Peeta grinned. Goodness, when had I started to love that grin so much? I wasn't sure when but I was sure that this man was growing me, not only as my best friend, but as my husband, and spending the rest of my life with him was becoming much more bearable; I was eager to do it, in fact.

"When—or better yet—_why _did fate lead me to you?"

"What are you complaining about now, sweet pea?"

"How in the world did I get stuck with such a crazy man? What happened to timid and not daring Peeta I used to know?"

"_You, _my darling sweet pea, changed many of my old ways."

"Peeta, I am a saint."

"Watch it with those words—I might choke on the food I haven't even started eating yet."

Peeta beckoned me to him with one finger. I slowly sauntered to where he was standing. He pulled out the chair for me, helping me push the chair close to the table when I was nicely seated. He gave me a fast peck on the lips before he headed back into the house. A minute later, he emerged with a large, round platter.

"Pizza? How the hell did you know I was craving this?"

"Well, you're sleep mumbling told me so. And you told me you wanted pizza just this morning, so go figure."

"I don't sleep talk" was the only thing I could think to say.

"I am not going to argue with my beautiful wife on this night."

"Great 'cause I don't feel like being mean to you. But serious again, we're going to share a romantic date?" Peeta nodded. "When did you get so romantic?"

Peeta sat down across from me, looking me at the most romantic way. "Sweet pea, I have always been romantic. You just never took notice of all my loving and amorous ways. Really, everything I do for you went unnoticed until the day we got married."

"That was because I wasn't looking for anything romantic back then."

"And now?" Peeta's eyes held a bit of hope in them.

"And now I am ready to be swept away by my husband. I want him to make me go crazy in love for him. I want all these romantic details as our life goes on."

There was a glint in Peeta's eyes, a glint I had never seen before. Or well, maybe I had but I immediately dismissed it as some of the lighting hitting Peeta at a weird angle. This look. . .it definitely held some of those strange feelings I had been feeling lately. I wasn't what _it _was but perhaps. . .could I have finally realized that Peeta loved me and always had loved me?

"A lot of romantic detail?" he questioned.

"Yes, but not so much that I want to vomit every time I see you."

His eyes met mine and we both smiled.

I ruined the dreamy moment of us staring into each other's eyes when my stomach groaned, a sound equivalent in loudness to a sound a human might make when being ambushed. It was pretty loud. After that, we got straight to dinner, Peeta and I lost in our loving world. When dinner was over, Peeta and I lounged on one of the long chairs beside the pool, both with a glass of champagne in our hands. I felt quite lonely in my chair, so I decided to move out of mine and join him in his. Anything that would get me close to him, I would definitely being willing to participate in.

"What a way to finish off the night," Peeta said, helping me get comfortable next to him on the pool chair. With the chair being so small, we had to compress against each other very tightly. We were both more than fine with that; we even tightened our hands around each other to get tied much closer.

In response, I let out a happy sigh.

"Is this romantic enough for you?"

"I would much rather this be the couch we like. . .but I am okay."

"Do you know what we haven't done in our sexual experiments?"

"Peeta, we've done _everything _when we experiment," I argued.

"Not everything," Peeta contradicted. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before talking again. "Your lips are so tasty—anyway, we haven't experimented inside the pool."

"And that is something I definitely want to try now," I said slowly, a smiling sneaking up to my face.

"Come on, beautiful sweet pea." Peeta stood up, reaching down a hand to help me up as well.

"I ditched the birth control pills," I told him as I began to slip off the dress I was wearing. "And this is my fertile week. . ."

Peeta said nothing as he jumped inside the pool unclothed.

When he emerged, the indecent smile that I loved so much was on his face.

He motioned me to his side with a gesture of his finger.

I kicked off my shoes and stood at the edge of the pool. "Is the water cold?"

He shook his head.

Before I could delicately slip inside the pool, he took my hand and pulled me down with him.

"Peeta!"

"Scream my name later. Right now, we have some experimenting to do."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: **

The next morning, I woke up with a massive headache. It must have been all that champagne Peeta and I drank; the "great" sensations of nausea sure made me swear never to touch liquor ever again. I decided being inside the house with no Peeta was horrible, so I took a quick shower, dressed for the day in comfortable clothing and shoes I could actually feel safe in, unlike those high heel boots I wore yesterday; I was out the door within the hour.

Walking around town was dull; I desperately needed a social life, especially where people that weren't Peeta were involved, a social life that didn't involve the amazing couch Peeta and I owned. But sadly, there was no such thing. I decided against visiting the police station, because I knew the limited amounts of officers at the station were too busy to deal with me. I was just about to enter the bakery, when familiar voices caught my attention.

I turned around and saw Prim and her husband standing at the corner of the street.

I always ignored him when I saw both of them but now—I wanted to see my sister and I was going to talk to her, regardless of what her worthless husband said. As I walked to them, I very much missed my cop uniform, the gun I always carried; my hand even slid down a bit to the side where I usually stored the gun when I had been on duty. I would have loved to see Prim's husband falter under the stare of my gun.

Her husband, Cato, did not seem pleased when he noticed me approach; the smile on his face sure hid any negative feelings from Prim.

I completely ignored him.

"Good morning, _Prim. _How are you doing?" I wanted to keep my hard attitude, but I couldn't, not when Prim's blue eyes held infinite sadness, mixed with a bit of fear.

"Fine," she whispered. She glanced towards her husband's way and back at me. "I heard you got married."

Cato, upon hearing Prim's sentence, flinched; his smile slowly faded from his face. I craned my head slightly to look at him, remembering a few details of my life of some time ago. Prim's husband had been interested in me; he had chosen me to be the one to birth his successors. Telling him that I couldn't even bare children hadn't fazed him. Cato had been obsessed with me, so much that he claimed he was madly in love with me.

Cato had chosen me to be with him but that was the exact day I was chosen to join the police officers. He couldn't do much after that. So, out of spite, he married my sister. Prim had always been my weak spot and he knew making her life hell would not only affect her but do as much damage to me. He was right and what hurt me the most was that she was completely in love with him and he was unresponsive with his feelings toward her; her feelings were not returned.

"Yes, I did. I am a married woman now," I said, using a harsh tone, looking at the guy I hated most in this life.

"Well, that is wonderful news, Katniss. Who is the guy with the bad misfortune of marrying you?" he slurred out.

"It's not you, lucky for you."

He stayed quiet.

I turned back to Prim as she had asked me a question. "What are you doing right now? Why aren't you with your husband? Isn't he supposed to be by your side all the time?"

"Basing my information on other marriages, things are very _distinct_ in my marriage. He lets me do whatever I want. As some people say, our marriage is very improper. We're improperly in love."

"Is he too weak to control you?" Cato grinned, arrogance filling that disgusting face of his.

"No. He is my equal and he is not always clinging to me, controlling me." I gave a pointed look to where his hand wrapped around Prim's waist. "But we're not talking about my husband."

"It would be a boring subject, anyway." Cato straightened himself, glancing down at Prim. "Love mutt, what don't you head to the store? I'll join you later. I need to pass on some words to Katniss."

"Actually, just go with Prim. I am leaving."

Before I had time to run away, Prim was gone and Cato had his hand wrapped around my arm.

I peeled his hand off my arm, glaring at him. "You're lucky I don't have my gun with me or else I would have blown your head off. Better yet—you're actually lucky I don't have my arrow. I would have loved to shoot a couple arrows in your most valued male part."

"Always a sass, aren't you?" He reached for my cheek but I slapped his hand away. "Anyway, I am going to make this short and sweet."

"I don't want to hear it," I told him, ready to walk away. Again, he stopped me. And again I cursed Peeta for not allowing me to do some more of my cop duties. Cato wouldn't have been able to touch me if I were a cop still.

"I just want to say—Katniss, I still love you. Your sister doesn't make me as happy as you did."

I laughed, a real sarcastic thing. "If you didn't have me when you had the chance, well, sorry for you—you will never have me. I like my husband and that is that."

"He can easily get replaced. With my money, it's not hard to hire secret assassins. Everyone is on your side when you show them a wad of money. I love you, Katniss. And even if I have to personally kill your husband, I am going to have you."

This time, he did manage to get his disgusting fingers on me. And he managed to kiss me. I would have thrown him off me, pushed him away, slammed him against the wall, and forgotten about it—but Peeta witnessing Cato kiss me changed a few things.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"Bastard!" I pushed Cato away from me and slammed him against the wall. "You're married to my sister, you disgusting insolent male! She loves you and you're over here trying to suck off my face. Get the hell away from me."

"Katniss, I can't do that. I wanted you to be with me. You once said you would want to be with me. Why did you marry that weak man?"

I was extremely livid—I wanted to vomit all over his feet and face.

"Why, Katniss? Your sister is of no use to me. She is the one that can't bear children."

"Why are you so desperate? Understand that I don't want you. I never wanted you. I never have wanted to be with you—okay, I did say I want to be with you but I realize now how stupid I was to feed your obsession and stalker behavior. I would hate to be with you."

"Katniss, no." He closed his eyes and shook his head. When his eyes reopened there was infinite amount of pain. The guy was _freaking _crazy. "You don't know what you're saying. I know you love me."

"You disgust me, Cato. Go to my sister. She can make you happy."

"Katniss." Cato tried reaching for me but I moved away.

"Get the hell out of my life. If I didn't love you then, why do you think I will love you now? I don't want to see you. I never liked you. Just because I denied you the chance to be my husband—it gives you no reason to ruin my life. I love my husband and I love being with him!"

I walked away but not before slapping him hard in the face.

"Katniss?" Peeta called out, anger and sadness in his tone. "Care to explain some things?"

"Peeta, there is nothing to explain." I glanced over to where Cato had forced his lips upon my own. In a way, I was thankful he was out of my sight. In another way, I wanted to shred him to pieces. Even if it was something I had not done out of my intention, Cato kissing me was something Peeta hadn't liked to see as I could tell it caused him pain. Understandable. When I saw his worker being too friendly with him—I hadn't liked it.

"Then why were you kissing him, Katniss?"

"He kissed me!"

Peeta remained staring at me. After a moment, he looked away. "Did you really say you would want to be with him?"

I nodded silently. "But it was something I said years ago! I was only thinking about the future. I didn't want to be at the same place ten years from now. I wanted to go places, beyond District Twelve. I didn't want to be here all my life—"

"Then I think it is best we leave each other. If we're not married, tied up to each other, we can anywhere we wanted to go. We're not stuck to each other and can go our separate ways." Peeta wasn't looking at me but he was most definitely serious. "In fact, I think we should go our separate ways. We should stop this game now. We're married but there is no love—I don't want it to be just sex with you. I want something more and it hurts to know you can't return my feelings."

"Peeta, didn't you hear a word I said? I love being with you—listen, I am not going to argue. You heard my words with Cato, my truthful words. You decide if you can believe them."

I passed Peeta, ignoring Peeta's saddened look that stabbed at my insides. Males were all the same in that second. It seemed life wanted to be funny with me because when I rounded the corner, I crashed into the man that tinted some viewpoint of my life. As I was beginning to fall to the ground, the impact of crashing into the male threw me off balance, my father caught me and helped me stand up.

"Katniss, sweetheart—how are you?" my father asked hesitantly. Why did he insist on using soft tones with me as if I were a child? He should have known, regardless of what tone he used on me, he was going to receive the same response. I responded better to harsher tones.

I wiped my arms. I wanted to be a horrible daughter to him because of what he had done to my mother, but I was feeling too weak and fragile to keep up with the mean façade. Now, I only wanted to throw my arms around him and have him tell me that everything would be alright just like he always did when all the drama of growing up came about.

"I am well," I whispered.

"Sweetheart, I miss you."

That pushed through my defenses; I began to cry.

And just like I had been wishing for the longest time, my father wrapped both of his arms around me.

"I want to go home," I whispered. "Home where you and mom were together and Prim wasn't where she is now. I miss that life."

"I know, sweetheart. I do too. I miss your mother. I still love her."

I toughened myself once more. "Then why in the world did you decide to leave my mother for a different woman? If you did love her as much as you say you did, why did you leave her? Now all she does is work her life away as a nurse, hardly ever taking a break. I rarely see her—just forget it. I am done here. See you later."

Back in my house—or was it still my home?—I was washing the dishes when Peeta arrived home.

Or well, I thought it was Peeta.

But it definitely was a strange Peeta.

For one, Peeta wouldn't wrap an arm around my neck in a chokehold.

And two: Peeta wouldn't hold a gun to my head.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: **

"Don't say a word," the disgusting voice whispered.

I desperately wished for my cop role since I knew I could walk on whoever was trying to maul me. Instead, I stayed in the guy's chainlike grasp without being able to do anything but be there. But then my brilliant mind remembered he'd said not to say a word. He never said anything about moving. With sudden boldness, I grabbed the guys arm and twisted it, pushing him away from me.

"What the hell?" Cato yelled at me, reaching for me yet again.

Unfortunately for me, two other men came to Cato's rescue. While I helplessly fought off Cato and one of the two men, the other male managed to restrain me by binding my hands behind my back. The disgusting male put a rag inside my mouth so I wouldn't scream, I presumed; ignorant male—I wasn't the helpless, screaming type. I fought until I no longer could fight.

"Get off of me!" I screamed at him once I had spat the cloth out of my mouth.

So it must have been a bit of surprise when I somehow found a way to knee the guy in his most valued male possession. He was not well educated in tying knots that was proved correct when I successfully freed my hands from his "knot". As the guy recovered from his moment of shock, I scanned the kitchen for items that would help me defeat the three men. I would reach for a knife but knives were too obvious.

It seemed a woman would never forget the kitchen details because I suddenly remembered the pile of dishes I had in the sink. I hurried toward the sink, quickly reaching for a few plates. I hated the plates from the start; they were made out of glass and were hell to clean when trying to wash them. And they were too fragile—but the fragileness only benefited me because the glass plate shattered in one of the guy's face.

Before this, I never valued being a woman so much in life.

The guy let out a painful yelp. Without the ability to see, he could only throw blind hits, hits I could easily avoid since I could see. One guy was taken care of. As Cato and the other guy stared in horror at the miserable man whose eyes were uncontrollably bleeding, I tossed another plate at the other guy. He moved away out of the way but he wasn't fast enough to move out of the second thrown plate's way.

With the two guys down, Cato was useless.

I wasted no time in attacking him, doing so with a brilliant grin on my face.

"I was once a cop, you worthless stick. You may have money but you don't have my experience." I punched him in the face, causing him to stumble in his stance. I took advantage of the moment when he struggled for equilibrium, landing another hit to his face. I knew I was going to be so busted later on for disturbing the peace of rich folks, but caring for the wellbeing of _this _folk was definitely not on my mind. However, beating him to pieces was the number one thought I had.

When he was on the ground, face swollen and bleeding, he begged for my mercy. "Katniss, please stop. We can handle this without violence. I only want to talk to you."

"There are different approaches at conversation."

"Katniss?"

Hearing such a gentle voice broke my connection to the violent bloodlust.

I glanced over at my Peeta, wanting to run to his arms. But he couldn't come any closer. His safety was what mattered right now. "Sweetheart—Peeta, stay back."

I had forgotten the most basic rule of being a cop: search your victim. _I should have searched. _It was too great of a pain that the "should have" did not exist. And because of ignorance I never noticed that Cato had a weapon concealed in the waistband of his pants. Cato pulled out a gun and pointed it at Peeta.

Cato released an animalistic laugh. "She is mine. And she will always be mine."

Cato shot Peeta.

Anger took control of me; I screamed but not before grabbing a dirty knife and slamming it inside Cato's leg. I kicked the gun away from him and ran to Peeta, dropping to my knees when I was by his side. I touched Peeta's side, putting my hand over the area to stop the bleeding, fearful for Peeta's life. I couldn't lose my love. "No," I whispered unsure of how to continue. "No. . .Peeta, you can't die on me. Let's get you to the hospital."

Peeta touched my cheeked. "You're all bruised."

"I don't matter."

He had the nerve to be angered at me when he was on the verge of dying. "Katniss, of course you matter!"

"I will be alright. But _you_, let's get you to the hospital." Tears began to stream down my face as I helped him up. I hated seeing Peeta in such a weakened state, life slowly fading from him.

Somehow, I was capable of aiding him inside Cato's car. From the house, I floored it to the hospital. The ER nurses and doctors took over from there, immediately placing him inside the stretcher. I followed the furry of doctors and nurses inside, keeping hold of Peeta's hand. All the while, he just looked at me. In the look in his eyes—it was filled with love and sadness. That alone was enough to feel like acid was burning up my veins.

I was stopped from going any further inside the Intensive Care Unit.

A nurse came up to me and said, "Miss, you're going to have to wait inside. We'll keep you updated. Go wait in the lobby." And she was gone.

I waited for Peeta's recovery, my life slowly becoming more miserable by the minute.

I waited for _my _Peeta to slowly die.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

All I could think about was what I was going to do without Peeta by my side. He was the one who taught me how to see the world with unbiased eyes; he was the one who brought love back into my life. It seemed so sudden, falling in love with Peeta, but it had hit me as fast as lighting. The emotions had always been present but it took us getting married to finally realize how much I loved him.

We got married and got closer; he was the catalyst that jumpstarted my feelings.

I waited hours in the waiting room, after being subjected to a series of medical examinations; my diagnosis was something I knew—I was badly beat up but nothing compared to what had happened to Peeta. Once I spent three hours waiting, a nurse came out—my mother came out. "Katniss, go home. He's going to be the same, regardless of where you're at. Go home. I'll call you if anything."

"I'll call you when he dies," my mind interpreted. I closed my eyes and blocked out the world for a second. I hated hospitals. Being here only slapped me in the face with the truth; Peeta was still here and it was obvious he wasn't getting out anytime soon. I reopened my eyes to see my mother's emotionless face.

I would do more good at home so I did just that.

Darius was waiting outside in his department issued car when I finally made it home. When he saw me, he exited his car, lingering by the open door.

"It was only self-defense," I began to explain but he cut me off.

"You're free of any charges and the guys are taken care of."

"If you're not here to arrest me, why are you here?"

Darius stepped away from his car, shutting the door. "Just to let you know that everything is taken care of now. But I'll be on my way now. Wait—I want to know…how your husband is doing now?"

I took a moment to clear the emotions from my throat. "No good news—I don't think there ever will be."

Darius lightly tapped his fisted hand against my shoulder. "Stop with the pessimism. As a cop, you never were like this—I liked you because you always had hope. Have hope now. Peeta is going to be okay. Everything will be alright."

I was getting even more choked up at Darius's words I turned away from him to hide the tears falling from my eyes.

"Everything will be alright," he repeated again.

I didn't say anything and simply walked away and into my home.

A month or two flew by. The spot where the bullet had landed hadn't seemed harmless but it had done _severe_ damage, according to all doctors I spoke to over the _phone_, since I refused to visit the hospital where I was constantly reminded of my dying husband. I could busy myself with inconsequential stuff at home to make my days shorten considerably as opposed to how lengthy they seemed had I been stuck inside the hospital.

Then again, even if my day had me preoccupied with infinite things, I still remembered many memories Peeta and I had shared throughout the years of us knowing each other. From the first time we had met up to the latest memory. The first time we met—the little shy boy he had been that day. But the thought of our past that stood out the most was that eventful prom night.

As the weeks went by there was finally hope of life.

I was just putting away clothes in the hall closet when the house phone rang.

I almost tripped over my own feet as I ran to the phone. It was a call from the hospital.

"Hello?"

Impossible words were spoken to me. "Mrs. Mellark!—finally we reach you. We've been trying to reach you for a few days now. Anyhow, Peeta is in excellent health. You can pick him up whenever you'd like. Oh—never mind, it seems Nurse Everdeen would take him herself. Have a good day, Mrs. Mellark."

I was going to utter a friendly verbal goodbye but she had already disconnected the call. I paused my life for a second and took a moment to freak out, squeal like a girl. The next second, I recovered myself and was back to business, going crazy around the house, frantically cleaning the already impeccable house.

Too soon, Peeta arrived home. My mom only lingered behind a few seconds before she was off again, but not after giving Peeta strict orders on how to take care of himself, and if he sensed something strange happening to go straight to the emergency room. The moments preceding her departure—well, those were a bit awkward.

Peeta and I were unsure of what to do now.

We stood in front of each other, just staring at one another as if one of us could disappear at any given second.

Finally, he did say something. It was the most unoriginal comment ever but it was amazing just to hear his voice.

"Hey," was what he said.

I told him, "The house has been lonely. And so has the couch."

"And what about you, Katniss? Have you been lonely? I certainly have been lonely. You couldn't even visit your husband—forget it; we're not going to fight."

"I missed you," I blurted out.

Peeta smiled and before I knew it we were both locked up in each other's arms. I wasn't sure who did it first but suddenly we were kissing each other, both of us blazing in a fiery heat of passion. Somehow, I found myself against the couch, Peeta resting against me and securely in my arms.

Peeta gave me an intimate fast kiss. "I missed you more."

"I missed you the most."

"I don't think so."

"I _know _you didn't miss me as much as I missed you."

"What did we agree on? We're not going to fight."

Peeta grinned. "Sorry, I just missed you so much, too much."

"And because you missed me, you want to fight with me? Confusing, Peeta. Real confusing."

"We're fighting," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. "I have a few words to say and there are. . .I want to stop this marriage game we have going on."

Peeta's face fell. "You want to get divorced?"

"No! Let me rephrase this—I want to be not only sexually involved with you but romantically. Not just physically but emotionally. I want to love you, not just make love to you."

"You love me?"

"Of course I do. I would be foolish to pretend otherwise."

Peeta began to rub my back, pressing constant kisses wherever he could reach.

"So Peeta-fajita, I have something to tell you?"

"Tell me, grass roots."

"It's about what you have always wanted. . ."

"You to give me a lap dance?"

"This is serious!"

"Okay, fine. Tell me. But that is something I have always wanted."

"Peeta, I am going to have your prodigy."

Peeta seemed confused.

"A _baby,_ sweet pea, is on its way!" I squealed in excitement. After being told that I couldn't conceive, here I was having Peeta's baby. It was a wonderful feeling. A very wonderful feeling.

I saw Peeta's shocked expression before he was kissing me.

Somehow, I wasn't really sure how it happened, but Peeta and I ended up on the couch.

Oh, the improperness of love!

**A/N: Once again, a big thanks to Corrupt Subduction (I hope that is how it goes—if not, hit me in the head with a hammer) for taking the time to beta my piece of work. Thanks to all those who helped create such an awesome FAGE and for allowing me to be a part of it. And last but certainly not least thanks to all who read and reviewed this story! Thank you. **

**-Melissa **

**PS. I really hope Fates-Love-Queen enjoyed this. **


	20. A Little Checkup

**So, for everyone being so great to me, in making the hits go up and reviews coming—I decided to give you this little bonus chapter. **

***Thanks Tatiana Belikova for editing! She's awesome. Check out her stories.  
**

**Here goes: **

**A Little Checkup:- A Couple Years Later  
**

"Not this again," Peeta muttered coming into the living room as I sat in a chair which was isolated from any furniture. I refused to sit anywhere near the couches because I missed the old couch, the one that provided wonders for the start of Peeta's marriage and mine. The couch had been unable to withstand another year with us and had the misfortune of collapsing while Peeta and I were way into our intimate moment. At first, we had been too into each other to realize what had happened.

Peeta and I had been too rough with each other and had broken the couch in half.

I missed the couch. I cried for it every single day.

"Sweet pea, it's been nine months and you've cried every single day for that couch."

"But it just went away so soon," I whispered, another round of tears escaping my eyes. I sniffled, and leaned forward in the rocking chair, putting a hand on my back. "Peeta, my back is hurting. And I am still craving those cheese buns. Peeta, why did you have to throw the couch away?"

"Katniss, sweet pea, it was broken!" Peeta began to laugh.

Of course, with the huge hormonal burden I carried lately, I immediately assumed he was laughing at me.

"Why are you are laughing at me?" I cried, beginning to sob.

Peeta closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. "Katniss, sweet pea, I am not laughing at you."

"You are!" I screamed at him, crying once again. How this poor man handled my hormonal self was beyond me. I took in a calming breath, my sanity way out of control, dominated by my hormones; I took my sweet time standing from the rocking chair in the living room. "Why haven't you made love to me? Is it because I have lost that pregnancy glow all woman have? Is it because I just exploded all of a sudden?"

"Katniss, you're absolutely beautiful—"

"It's all your fault, Peeta. Why do you feed me so many cheese buns?" I screamed at him, not crying this time but surely very pissed off.

"Katniss—"

"Peeta, my back is killing me." When he just stood there, in a very annoyed voice I told him, "Don't just stand there like a drunken idiot! Come massage my back! But get me some cheese buns. Don't come near me if you don't have cheese buns with you."

Peeta sighed, looking around for a second. Even though this erratic behavior of mine had been happening since his sperm met my egg, since the day I had conceived, he was so unaccustomed to my pregnancy behavior. Previously, my pregnancies had been so calm and went by without a hassle. But this time, it was like I had become a big emotional monster, like I was going to give birth to a monster pretty soon.

"I am sorry, Peeta," I whispered, rubbing my stomach and putting my hand behind my back again hoping to ease the aches. I was in my last month of pregnancy—actually, the little monster in me was overdue—and it was the most difficult month of pregnancy. My swollen stomach got in the way of everything. I couldn't even sleep at night because everything was so uncomfortable to me.

There was silence for a second, calm enveloping me as his loving gaze landed on me. Despite how much of a bitch I was during this pregnancy, he still managed to love me. Of course, the thought of him loving me warmed my heart, perhaps a little bit too much; the waterworks started again.

'Why are you crying now?" Peeta asked incredulously but still managing to smile at me, still managing to give me that loving gaze I adored so much.

"Because you love me. And I want those cheese buns."

Peeta burst out laughing, sounding almost as if he were in hysterics. Poor guy.

The smile I loved seeing on his face never left his lips as he walked closer to me, putting his arms around me. He leaned down and kissed my lips. A peck at first but then he merged them with my own; I opened my lips slightly to allow his tongue to tease mine. One of his hands reached down to rub my stomach and his other hand reached to my back to massage it.

"Katniss," he whispered in my ear. "I want to make love to you. Right here. On this couch. Maybe you won't miss the other one so much if we usefully make use of this one."

"But the kids. . ."

"The kids are with your sister. We have to take advantage of that. After this one is born, I don't know how much time we will have to hog each other up." He eased my mind with another kiss. With Peeta's kisses on my lips and the rest of my body, there wasn't much I could do to deny him, to not love him. "Besides, this new couch is leather. It will be a lot easier to clean. . ."

It turned out the new couch was just as useful as the last one.

.

.

I stared at myself in the mirror, cradling my stomach.

"When will this be over?" I asked to the mirror.

The mirror must have possessed some kind of magic because all of a sudden water gushed out of me.

"Peeta," I called out.

"Sweet pea. . .oh—let's head to the hospital right now. I'll call Prim and tell her she needs to keep the kids a little while longer."

"Isn't this cool?" I asked him, smiling. "My water never has broken before going to the hospital. Usually the doctors have to break it _at _the hospital."

"You cry over a couch and you're calm over the baby sac rupturing. You're an interesting woman, you know that, right?"

I held up a finger. "First of all, I am not calm. I am this close to yelling at you!"

"Ah, there is the Katniss I've come to know."

"Peeta," I said, speaking through gritted. "The contractions are starting to hit me. Get the stuff ready. And get the car ready."

.

.

Two days later, I sat on the new couch, totally in bliss, even though I was still very much sore from giving birth to my baby. As I rested against the comfortable cushions of the couch, I couldn't take my eyes off the scene before me, transfixed and mesmerized by the sight: Peeta sat on the rocking chair, staring endearingly down at the pink bundle of beauty in his hands.

I noticed two small figures standing near the hallway and now it was me who wore that some wonderstruck expression Peeta wore on his face.

My two beautiful angels stood in the hallway, Ash and Clay. They both loved the new addition to the Mellark-Everdeen family. I could already sense these two would move the earth for their sister, just like their dad would for his three children.

"Why can't Blossom play with us yet, mommy?"

I smiled down at my little Clay, the younger one of my two boys. "Because she's a baby."

"So am I and I still can play," he said.

I chuckled, ruffling that silky blonde hair he had inherited from his father. The older one, my baby Ash, had his father's hair but my boring looks. I could only hope my new baby girl hadn't inherited my boring looks.

I motioned for Ash to come my way. When they were both near me, I hugged them both in my arms.

"Yes, you two are babies. I love you both," I told them, kissing both of their cheeks and forehead.

"Sweet pea, show your husband some love. I did so well dealing with you while you were the Emotional Mood Swing Monster."

I made a face at Peeta. "That's what you get for not being careful when I strictly told you I was not taking anything to prevent these little accidents."

Peeta dropped his cheeky smile and glanced around himself. "Look around you, Katniss. Look at our children. We've struggled a lot but it is all worth it."

"It definitely is worth it," I said, with great honesty. Everything we had today made up for every struggle Peeta and I had gone through.

Peeta smiled, looking back down at our daughter, looking over at our two sons, and looking over back at me.

I looked at Peeta in the eye. "I still miss that couch, though."

**I do hope you enjoyed and I do hope you share the thoughts. **

**Thanks for everything!**

**-Melissa **


End file.
